Patent Document 1 discloses that a benzoylpyridine derivative which is an active ingredient of the fungicidal composition in the present invention is useful as a fungicide and may be mixed with or used in combination with another fungicide as the case requires. Further, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose that by use of the benzoylpyridine derivative in combination with another specific fungicide, it is possible to obtain a fungicidal composition having excellent synergistic effects. Further, Patent Document 4 discloses a composition comprising the benzoylpyridine derivative and isopyrazam, and Patent Document 5 also discloses a composition comprising the benzoylpyridine derivative and fluxapyroxad, bixafen, fluopyram, isopyrazam, sedaxane, penflufen, etc.
However, it has not specifically been known that the fungicidal composition in the present invention has remarkably excellent fungicidal effects.